


A Steam Bath

by hambor12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I don't normally write smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lemon, Love Confessions, Self-Indulgent, i guess humans are there too???, i have other fics i should be working on but here i am writing fapfics, not that i'm not proud that i got something done.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hambor12/pseuds/hambor12
Summary: (Self-indulgent lemon smut of my two favorite Pokemon. It's literal literary porn. Just so you know.)A Samurott attempts to relax at a bathhouse, but can't drive the thought of his teammate out of his mind. But he soon finds out he's not the only one in there...





	A Steam Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I think it turned out okay. It's shameless, self-indulgent smut with my absolute favorite kink: A loving mutual relationship with my two favorite Pokemon, together.
> 
> I don't own Pokemon.

It was a rather sunny morning in Undella Town, which was to be expected from a place that seemed to be in a perpetual state of summer. What was nice about the locale of Undella was that the heat wasn't oppressive as it was around Route 4's desert climate, but rather a nice pleasant heat tapered by cool sea breezes. No wonder there were so many resorts here.

Within one of these resorts paced a large creature, resembling a quadruped sea lion with black claws, keratin armor, sea-blue fur, and most prominent of all a glorious white mustache. Intrepid trainers would identify this beast, strong and muscular from combat and swimming, as a Samurott.

This Samurott, named Sammy, was staying at the lavish Tranquil Embrace Spa Resort with the rest of his team. Their trainer, Abby, had been invited to stay at the invite-only resort after their recent victory against Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia at the Pokemon World Tournament. So, while Abby was off negotiating professional contract deals with Cynthia over in the resort's five-star buffet, her team was left to its own devices.

Despite his fearsome and proud appearance, Sammy was, in fact, a real big softie at heart. He was also a bit of a worrier, but his drive to fight for his friends have gotten to him to this point. He should be proud of himself! After all, in the final battle against Cynthia, it was he who dealt the winning blow with a strategically timed Ice Beam to her Mega Garchomp!

Victory, however, was not on the Samurott's mind as he attempted to squeeze some sort of feeling of relaxation by sitting in the mostly empty Roman baths. The hot water was certainly soothing, but his thoughts were focused on his teammates. Specifically, one teammate. Melanie. He felt flustered just thinking about her…

Melanie was Sammy's first teammate, a Leavanny. Sammy remembered when they had first met on Route 19. She was just a Sewaddle, he but an Oshawott. Even before he had taken the utmost caution in their first battle, and when Abby caught the caterpillar.

The two were inseparable. They fought as pair unit and trained together. They always sat next to each other in order to talk whenever Abby set out food for her team. By all means, they were best friends. Sammy would protect his best friend and she would do the same. Sammy's regal stature and caring personality assured Melanie's general nervousness, while Melanie's sweet and supportive attitude assuaged the mustelid's meekness.

Over time and practice, the two developed as friends and as Pokemon, metaphorically for the former, and physically in the latter sense. Sammy recalled when Melanie had first evolved into a Leavanny. Middle-evolutions were sort of like what humans experienced as puberty. Dewott Sammy started having weird thoughts about the Pokemon he considered a close friend. Things that made the young Dewott excited in his lower regions despite not really understanding it. An urge to make Melanie "his", in the vaguest sense possible. Sammy hadn't been sure if Melanie had been also feeling the same way, but he found it hard to talk to her about it when all his interactions made his face feel hot.

After one especially long night of training, the two had fallen asleep on top of each other in the hills of Route 20. At least, Sammy did. Melanie was feeling especially warm and squirmy that day, but when he awoke, he was clutching onto something much taller than the pupa that Melanie had used to be.

Sammy had the same lustful thoughts about Melanie now in the Roman bath that he did that very night. Abby was pleased to finally have a fully evolved Pokemon on the team, but the Dewott (and currently, the Samurott), had much to admire off of his newly-evolved best friend. She had finally begun to smile again, a cute smile that made his heart race. Her eyes became rubies to Sammy, shining buttons that conveyed the caring personality of the one he called his best friend. And of course, her body. There were a lot of thoughts about her body. Her feminine curves. Slight protrusions of her thorax resembling breasts. Childbearing hips. He felt too embarrassed to admit it, but he knew what these feelings meant.

He wanted Melanie to be his mate.

Now, Sammy didn't want to simply mate with Leavanny for the sake of sex. While pinning her down, spreading her thighs apart and watching her squeal and moan his name in pure bliss certainly excited him (physically especially, noting the glimpse of red flesh beneath the roiling water), the Samurott's sexual thoughts were more stemmed in love than lust. He was in love with Melanie, through and through. He loved her being, her personality, and for being his closest teammate. Although he had been hesitant initially to accept that he was this deeply in love with his best friend, over time he'd come to realize that the ways she made him feel, and the feelings he was having towards her, could only be described as love. He'd always been in love with Melanie, since the day they had met. He was just too young or too stubborn to admit it.

However, he had yet to confess to the girl of his dreams. Despite his valiance in battle, Sammy's social skills were lacking. He didn't feel confident in admitting these feelings of romance to the Leavanny, despite how much it was beginning to affect even the battling aspect of his life. Would Melanie feel the same way? Sure, they were fantastic friends, and Melanie wasn't the type to be rude, but Sammy felt that a romance like this would ruin the friendship they had cherished so. It did little to calm the thoughts in the Samurott's mind.

The bath's bubbling water did little to soothe Sammy's raging erection, now standing at its full 8-inch length. In fact, the bubbles actually were arousing his member.

"Tsk." He looked around, confirming that he was alone in his relaxation. The last thing he needed was for some random trainer, or even worse, his teammates walking in on him masturbating in a public bath.

"Melanie, forgive me…" As Sammy began to stroke his impressive cock with a clawed hand, he fantasized about Melanie. He wanted not only to imagine filling the insect's womb with his virile semen, but also of her pleasured face, her cries during his thrusts, just the feeling of making the one he cared for most happy. He cupped his hand around his member and jerked even harder as the thought of Melanie screaming his name, begging him to go faster.

"NGAAH!" A burst of sticky cum shot from the Samurott's cock as he let out a roar of satisfied pleasure, the white fluid landing and dissolving in the steaming water. His breath came out in deep huffs from the exhaustion of masturbation, sweat rolling over the form of his muscled body. Though he wasn't timing it, he thought his messy orgasm lasted for at least two minutes.

"Ah... ahh…"

Sammy jumped as his ears picked up the moans coming from nearby. Panic began to form as he realized that in his moment of pleasure someone had been watching. He immediately stood up, still somewhat half-erect even after his rather satisfying jerk session.

The motion of the large sea lion emerging from the water parted the curtain of steam between Sammy and the moaning interloper, and Sammy made out said interloper as…

_Melanie?_

He quickly hid behind a pillar nearby, separating himself from the bug's field of vision. The insect girl was in the smaller, personal "hot tub" pool of the bathhouse, though not in the water herself. Currently, she was making use of her scythes to rub at her membranous fold, squirming and twitching with every stroke. Sammy felt his erection rise once more as he experienced the cute little moans escaping from his love's lips, albeit not from his own fucking but rather her masturbation. Based on the sizable pool of liquids that was most definitely not just water, the female had already orgasmed at least once, and her expression, eyes half-lidded and face riddled with crimson blush, as well as her increasing rate of breath let the water-type know that the bug was nearing another.

"Ah... S-Sammy!" cried Melanie as her pussy let out another stream of clear fluid, dripping onto the existing pool of vaginal fluids. Sammy panicked at Melanie screaming his name. Did she see him? Had she been watching him pleasure himself in public this whole time?

But if she'd been masturbating while he was doing the same, and she'd been thinking of him…

She'd been masturbating to the thought of him. In his excitement at the realization of this love/lust being mutual, he'd forgotten that he'd been hiding as he jumped for joy.

"S-Sammy?! I-I-thought I was alone!" said Melanie, her blush now coming from embarrassment than bliss. Sammy's did the same, especially after turning around and noticing his teammate, lower body still drenched in her own vaginal fluids, had her eyes dart between his face and his mostly-erect penis."I-I guess I wasn't the only one pleasuring myself then… This is really embarrassing…"

He let out an awkward laugh and attempted to cover up his red member with his fan-shaped tail. "I didn't mean to intrude on you…"

"N-No… I was intruding on you, Sammy…" She covered her face with her scythe to mask her extreme embarrassment. "I guess you probably heard me cry your name out when I was doing… that. And I heard you do the same when I was watching you… pleasure yourself…"

"Melanie, I didn't mean to—"

"No… I'm actually really happy that I found you here, even if it was kinda peeking in on you in a… private moment.." She let out a little laugh in between heavy breaths. "You're louder than you think, you big lug."

"Heh... I guess I should've been more subtle about that…"

"But… you were thinking of me… I don't if this is the right moment, with us kind of in the afterglow of our own self-pleasure—"

"No, Melanie, it's really fine! It's not what you thin—"

"Sammy… I love you. I've always loved you." The Leavanny was blushing even harder now. "I love you! I really do! You're just so loving and sweet and kind. You've been there for me since we first met. And I adore you, your bravery, how much you care about me. Plus, you're pretty cute when you get all flustered by me…"

Sammy listened with rapt intent as the insect confessed her long-withheld feelings. "And these weird feelings… it felt like lust, but there was more than just that. When you held me in your arms that day I evolved… feeling your abs and strong arms around my waist… I was happy…I just never thought if you felt the same way., especially now."

The Leavanny didn't expect for tears well up in her best friend's eyes. "Melanie… I never knew you felt the same way about me."

"I-I'm glad… Since I guess we both know how we feel now… maybe you can help me with this one thing…" said Melanie, still breathing heavily in between the pauses in speech. Without a warning, she shot out a line of String Shot, latching onto Sammy's pecs and pulled him close with a surprising amount of strength. Breaking the string, she wrapped her scythes around Sammy's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

It was an awkward as hell kiss, given their drastically different headshapes, but Sammy melted into it nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around the bug, deepening the kiss as he pulled her tight. His erect cock, still messy with cum from earlier, brushed against Melanie's sensitive nether regions, causing her body to quiver, moans escaping from her mouth. They enjoyed this passionate combo of kissing and frotting for quite a while, basking in the carnal pleasures of each other's mouths and bodies until finally, they broke apart to breathe.

During their makeout session, Sammy and Melanie had moved to the bath's tile floor, Melanie splayed beneath Sammy's muscled body. Their gazes were locked on each other, as the Samurott's length, lubricated by a mixture of Melanie's and his own reproductive fluids, hovered near her sopping wet entrance.

"S-Sammy… please… I want you to mate with me…"

The Samurott replied with a pleasured grunt, not needed any prompting on what to do next. Positioning his hips in alignment with his insect lover's, the tip of Sammy's member making a downward stroke down her belly until he felt it sink inside. He adored both the warmth of Melanie's interior, as well as the adorable moans and pleasured squirms he elicited with penetration. Certainly, the real deal of making Melanie his was better than the fantasies from before.

"Ohhh...mmph…" Melanie's scythes near her crotch, spreading out her pussy as her lover slowly yet lovingly penetrated her, the male taking care to make sure his love was comfortable with his size. Soon, he seemed to reach some sort of barrier, which made Sammy's blissful expression shift into a state of slight worry. He looked down at his partner.

"I-Is it okay if I... I don't want to hurt you, Melanie…"

"S-Sammy…. Do it… make me yours…"

"Alright…" He repositioned himself, bringing the Leavanny into a kiss to help muffle the pain. He pulled out up to the tip, and with a mighty movement of his hips, he thrusted, breaking through his love's barrier as evidenced by the slight blood seeping into the preexisting mess. As her barrier broke, Melanie yelped into the kiss, tears slightly welling up in her eyes, prompting the Samurott to break the kiss.

His face was still worried. "Melanie, I can stop if I've hurt—"

"I'm fine, y-you big hunky lug… Please… I can take it." She planted a small kiss on the mustelid's snout. Even in this moment of lust she still had time to be adorable. Not wanting to disappoint Melanie, Sammy began to buck his hips, his length going deeper into her passage with each thrust. As the tip of his cock prodded against the Leavanny's cervix, Sammy could feel his partner quiver in pleasure, her mouth letting out cries of pleasured approval in between heated moans. His gentle rocking against Melanie's body elicited even more cries of pleasure, his warm member stroking every sensitive nerve of the bug's pussy.

"M-more, Sammy… please…" Sammy was happy to oblige, growing more dominant with each forceful thrust against the Leavanny's body. Soon, he had forced Melanie into a mating press, her insect legs dangling in the air while her pussy squeezed and clenched around her lover's throbbing cock. This love he wanted to express for so long, and it was finally happening. He wanted to savor the moment, but his attempts to hold back for the sake of pleasuring Melanie only furthered his lust, making him fuck the insect even harder, even faster.

Soon, Sammy's thrusting traded speed for raw power, his balls slapping against the Leavanny's plump ass in time to Melanie's increasingly frantic cries. He felt Melanie's walls clamp around his dick, the insect unable to handle her lover's strength no longer as a current of vaginal fluids shot out and melded with the already sizable pool around the pair's crotches. In the apex of the bug's orgasm, the water-type reached his limit as well. With a beastly roar, the Samurott hilted fully into the Leavanny, his virile semen overflowing his lover's womb and spilling out onto their crotches.

"Melanie… I love you…" said Sammy, barely able to catch his breath.

"I love you, too, Sammy…" came Melanie's reply, giggling as she pulled her love into one last kiss. Their stamina spent, they soon fell asleep, basking in the warmth of the afterglow…

* * *

"That's strange."

"What is it, Abby?" The two had just finished a fantastic meal that primarily consisted of Abby abusing the all-you-can-eat aspect to stuff herself on everything Corphish-related. She felt like she wanted to die, but at the same time, it was totally worth it. Cynthia was more than a little concerned about her new protege's health. Meanwhile, Cynthia's Lucario had his paw planted firmly on an alert app on his master's phone, ready to call in an ambulance if need be.

"I'm missing… Oh, Arceus—" Abby began to retch but regained her composure quickly. "No regrets… No regrets… Okay, so Cynthia, I'm pretty sure most of my team's returned to their Pokeballs, but I can't seem to find Sammy and Melanie's."

"That is odd. Where did you last leave him?"

"Well, I left him at the spa…"

"Oh, would you look at that! My Garchomp was just passing by the spa, and here he is now!" Indeed, her Garchomp was there, intimidating the guests while not really phasing the employees, having been accustomed to the land-shark's presence at the buffet.

"Garchomp, did you happen to notice a Samurott and/or a Leavanny at your visit to the spa?"

The Garchomp began to sweat and turned to his battle partner. There were a few draconic utterings that even Cynthia could tell was somewhat awkward, and based on the contents it elicited a heavy blush on her Lucario's face.

"Lucario, what, um, did Garchomp say, exactly?"

" _Sex. They had sex, in the spa._ "

"Ah." The Champion turned to Abby. "They're… sleeping. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Lucario spoke some more things in Aura to Cynthia.

"By the way, Abby… Professor Juniper gave me an Oshawott egg a week back, and I know just the two Pokemon who would appreciate it…"


End file.
